Microfeature devices, such as memory chips, are typically incorporated into a device package prior to installation in an end product. The package can include an encapsulant that protects the chip, and a leadframe that connects chip terminals (located on the chip and surrounded by the encapsulant) with package terminals that are accessible from outside the package. The package terminals can accordingly provide for communication between the chip and devices located external to the package.
The package terminals are typically arranged in a pattern that conforms to industry developed standards, so that the package is installable in a wide variety of electronic devices. Such standards have been developed for ball grid array (BGA) arrangements and quad flat no-lead (QFN) plastic package arrangements. However, device packages manufactured to be compatible with one standard attachment arrangement are typically not compatible with others. Accordingly, the versatility of such device packages is limited, and package manufacturers and suppliers must therefore manufacture and inventory packages compatible with a multitude of attachment arrangements.